Commonly Asked Questions
***How does this work on a very basic level? Is it really just as simple as the sidebar dictates?*** Yes it is just as simple as the sidebar dictates! Looking at the sub and how the thread operates, you'll see how conversations and actions take place and are all contained. If anything, RPing on Reddit is technically easier than it is on a regular forum site. Use *italics* for actions (or what ever you may prefer), and normal text for dialogue. ***What is required of me to join?*** We just ask that you follow all rules listed above, and have fun. ***Do I have to make a new reddit account?*** No. You can use your main account, or you can make an account specifically for your character. Most users find making a new account easier, as its easier to figure out messages, and other things they may do RPing. Reddit Enhancement Suite makes it very easy to switch between accounts. ***Do I have to have a certain activity level?*** No. Participate as much/little as you like. ***How do I make an introductory post?*** An introductory post is easy. Basically, we ask you submit a self post to the main page, and include your character details, such as your appearances, wand make, bloodline, character traits, and any other information you would like us to know. You are permitted to keep other information hidden about your character, and release that information as you go along. ***What does the timeline look like on PPRP?*** The time setting here takes place about ~50 years after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. This would put us at approximately 2048. Keep this in mind if you are making any characters who are distantly related to any characters from the books. (Technology doesn't work at Hogwarts anyways, so we don't have to worry about that aspect.) As for how the clock runs on PPRP, it is very flexible. 1 day in real time= 1 day in PPRP time, but threads and conversations from previous days can continue on through the week for the sake of finishing conversations and such. ***Do I have to start as a first year student?*** No. You may create your character and start them at whatever age you'd like, provided it's an age that fits for a Hogwarts student (11-18 years). This means if you create a first year character, they must be 11 or 12 (6th year=16/17), etc. ***Can I be in multiple threads/places at once?*** Yes, you can be RPing multiple threads at once, as long as you keep track of your own character's timeline, and what time and day they are in each thread. ***Do we have Quidditch games/teams?*** No, with this form of RP, quidditch does not work. We still have a quidditch pitch as a location if you want your character to practice or play for fun with other characters, but actual quidditch games are not role-played here. ***What times are Breakfast and Dinner posted?*** Breakfast is normally posted around 11:00 UTC, and dinner normally around 20:00 UTC. (But these vary)